


【黑召】BDSM黑召

by luciabruma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciabruma/pseuds/luciabruma
Summary: 召唤出于某些原因想尝试一下BDSM，通过某种渠道获得了一个调教师的联络方式，约好时间打好钱后在家里等来的却是刚加入不久的部队里那位和自己不太对付的黑魔。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

脑洞君 11:03:37  
想看……  
召唤出于某些原因想尝试一下BDSM，通过某种渠道获得了一个调教师的联络方式，约好时间打好钱后在家里等来的却是刚加入不久的部队里那位和自己不太对付的黑魔（。

无效君 11:07:29  
！这个刺激！  
为了面子，也不敢落荒而逃

脑洞君 11:12:42  
开门相互看清对方之后两人都愣住了，半天召唤才皱起眉头：“怎么是你？”然而黑魔却露出一个营业笑容：“不用那么紧张，出于职业道德我不会对任何人透露客户信息，但如果你觉得不合适可以现在取消预约。当然，钱我是不会退给你的。”然后黑魔这位调教师的服务费大概是1小时200W吧 _(:з」∠)_ 召唤订了2小时（ry

无效君 11:12:58  
好贵！所以召是下了血本了2333333

建筑神 11:20:12  
一套S房带简单装修……这个价钱……

脑洞君 11:25:52  
因为召唤当初了解下来这个调教师是评价最好的（虽然也是最贵的），无论是客户是初体验者还是经验者都能根据实际情况选择合适的调教方式，没有任何投诉或者差评记录。而且召唤看过很多评论都说第一次最好找经验充足的调教师，这样不仅安全还能保证自身的良好感受。所以就……咬牙下单了。  
考虑到钱已经花出去了，召唤心里再怎么别扭最终也还是让黑魔进了自家大门。和召唤的紧张不爽相比，黑魔倒是自在很多（也许以前也没少出现过顾客是自己的熟人的情况吧），他一边把装着道具的包放在客厅的茶几上，一边脱掉了自己的外套：“感谢预约服务，那我们就准备开始吧，不过你要先回答几个问题。”召唤刚想说“你问吧”，结果一回头不由自主地轻声骂了句“艹！”——黑魔的外套下是无袖紧身短上衣和黑色皮裤。  
看到召唤红着脸移开视线，黑魔笑了笑：“这已经是最符合日常的着装了，你最好快点适应哦。”  
“我知道！”已经事先进行过一些了解的召唤也不是一无所知，只不过实际见到（而且对方还是那个黑魔）的时候，还是有种精神上的冲击，“你、你刚才想问什么。”

无效君 11:56:59  
想问什么！（端碗

脑洞君 12:13:21  
“以前有过性经验吗？对方是男性还是女性？用过哪些体位？用过道具吗？用过药物吗？无论施虐方、受虐方或者自助，曾有过BDSM的经验吗？以及有心脏或者呼吸道方面的疾病吗？对什么东西过敏吗？”  
“……你问这么多干什么……”  
“一些是出于安全的考虑，另一些是有助于我了解你，然后选择最适合你的调教方式。怎么，你看的那些书里都没提过这些吗？”  
说着黑魔报出一个书名，召唤瞬间脸涨得通红，因为他曾经在部队开会的时候把那本书夹在魔导书里面偷看。  
“这、这些我当然知道！”  
然后召唤就一脸不情愿但却老实地把自己的性生活经验说了一遍……但其实也没多长，毕竟召唤之前就交往过一个女生一个男生，这两任也都是“正常人”，没玩过什么花样。

建筑神 12:24:16  
黑猫点头.gif

聆听君 12:26:10  
偷看小黄书完全被发现了呢（

脑洞君 13:08:09  
“最后一个问题，为什么想要尝试BDSM？或者说，你想从中获得什么？”  
“我没想那么多啦，就……就是好奇吧……”  
然而从召唤躲闪的视线中，黑魔知道对方在这个问题上没有说实话，不过这对他们之后要进行的活动没什么实际影响，所以黑魔决定先无视这个“不诚实”的表现。  
“既然你已经学过一些了，那应该知道，在调教的过程中我们需要一个特定的称呼，以便更好地进入和保持状态。你需要叫我‘主人’，而我会叫你……”黑魔的思绪快速地转了一圈，“‘狗召唤’。”  
“你什么意思！”召唤发誓如果手边有魔导书他就一书角敲过去了。  
“如果这个称呼能让你感到羞耻，那就说明这是个正确的选择，而且我也不会在其他时候这么叫你。”黑魔顿了顿，“还是说你更喜欢婊子贱货骚货这样的？”  
“……狗召唤就可以了。”  
“好的。接下来我们还需要商定一个安全词，你想用什么呢？”  
“狗黑魔！”  
召唤几乎立刻就脱口而出，可说出来以后又觉得自己报复得太明显了，只好用咽口水来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“可以，那我们就用‘狗黑魔’作为安全词，实在受不了的时候一定要说出来哦。”出乎意料的，黑魔到没什么特别的反应，“换而言之，如果你不喊‘狗黑魔’的话，我是不会停手的。”

无效君 13:09:10  
狗召唤就可以了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
说不定一个激动就喊狗黑魔了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

脑洞君 14:54:10  
把所有该了解的情况都问了一遍后，黑魔看了一眼时间。“因为初次体验要问的东西比较多，所以耽搁的有点久，这次就免费给你延长10分钟吧。”他边说边环顾了一下四周，“你打算在哪里接受服务？”  
于是召唤红着脸把黑魔带到了自己的卧室。黑魔放下自己的工具包，把房间的灯光调暗了两等。  
“那我们就开始吧。”说着，黑魔从包里拿出一捆麻绳，“把衣服脱了。”  
“……哦。”  
召唤点了点头就打算往浴室走，却被黑魔挥过来的绳子捶中胸口。  
“去哪儿？”  
“浴……”  
“在这儿脱。”  
“……好吧。”  
然而召唤还没能动手，黑魔又用那捆绳子抬起了他的下巴。  
“该怎么回答，狗召唤？”  
黑魔现在的表情和之前了解情况的时候完全不同，召唤有种一旦做出错误举动就会被秽浊砸脸的错觉，所以他吞了口口水。  
“……好的……主人。”  
（然后我就不知道了，BDSM水好深不会写（。  
按照我的设想，黑魔应该是把召唤捆绑起来，让他体验了一下控制射精，然后对他实施了新手入门级别的鞭打（拍打？）  
为召唤口交，按摩阴茎鬼头和阴囊，但每次在他快要高潮的时候都通过放置或疼痛的方式使他无法释放（。

无效君 15:38:37  
是纯给他撸？是服务2333333

脑洞君 15:41:33  
但每次都无法到顶点次数多了也是一种折磨吧 (´･ω･`) 控制射精不就是这样的东西吗（。）

无效君 15:41:55  
是的，射不出来很难受

脑洞君 16:58:02  
召唤一开始还觉得就是帮自己撸管和口交，挺舒服挺享受的，前几次在高潮前戛然而止时也没有太大反应，还自以为是地解释“这样下次真的射出来会更爽我在书上看过”。可次数多起来以后他就受不了了，而且越往后他越不敢肯定黑魔什么时候会让自己痛痛快快地释放出来。  
“我想射……让我射……”  
“嗯？你在和谁说话？”  
“主、主人，请让我射……”  
“刚才你是什么态度？”by捏住龟头揉搓马眼的黑魔。  
“唔……对、对不起，对不起主人，我想射……求求您让我射……”  
“还算聪明，不过要这样说才可以——”  
黑魔一边继续“爱抚”召唤的阴茎，一边凑到他耳边。  
“‘主人，请您允许我射精’。来，重复一遍。”  
也许是觉得太羞耻了，召唤怎么都不愿把那句话说出来。黑魔轻轻笑了两声，继续玩弄召唤的阴囊，接着在对方快要爆发的前一刻，有技巧性地用手指弹了弹他的龟头。痛感使召唤虽然被绑着但也缩了起来，释放的冲动也被压了回去，同时一股委屈的情绪喷涌而出，让召唤忍不住哭了起来。  
“别哭呀，”黑魔一只手继续按摩刚才把召唤弄疼的地方，另一只手轻轻擦掉召唤的眼泪，“想解放的话，照我说的那样求我就可以了。”  
但召唤仍然没有马上屈服，而是又强忍着硬撑了一会儿，才自暴自弃似地低头轻声说道：  
“……人……许……”  
“大声一点。”黑魔边说边用手指堵住了临近爆发的那个小孔。  
“主人，请您允许我射精！请您……啊！”  
没等召唤重复第二遍，黑魔就松开手指，让召唤迎来了久违的高潮，并且在对方释放的同时，自下而上地撸动，像是要把积蓄已久的精液全都挤出来似的。而沉浸在快感中的召唤也没有意识到，在黑魔持续的刺激下，他的阴茎在吐完精后，还喷出不少透明的液体，把他的整个下体都弄得湿哒哒的。  
黑魔等召唤上面和下面都抽抽啼啼得差不多了以后，才再次伸手把召唤脸上的眼泪抹掉。  
“舒服吗？”  
“……舒服……”  
“那么这种时候应该说什么？”  
召唤用高潮后迷迷糊糊的脑子想了一下。  
“谢、谢谢主人……唔嗯！”  
在召唤的阴茎上捏了一把，榨出里面最后一点液体后，黑魔在召唤额头轻轻吻了一下。  
“好孩子。”  
然后黑魔就把绑住召唤手脚的绳子松开，还给他一块干净的毛巾让他清理一下洪水过境（。）的下半身。召唤是真的完全没注意到自己潮喷了（以前也没经历过），看到自己下半身一塌糊涂的状况简直羞愧得想找个洞钻起来。黑魔在铺床准备下一个环节，听到召唤这边没什么动静回头看了一下，就看到一脸难以置信的呆滞召。  
“想什么呢，这是正常的生理反应。”黑魔边说边揉了揉召唤的脑袋，“而且你也很舒服不是吗？”  
“……是的……”  
知道召唤需要一些时间消化对自己身体的新发现，黑魔转身继续自己的布置工作。  
“擦干净以后趴到床上来。”  
“……明白了，主人。”

无效君 19:57:14  
！开始了开始了（端碗

脑洞君 20:24:50  
召唤好不容易慢腾腾（其实也没有很慢，毕竟黑魔的服务时间很精贵）地把自己清理好之后，十分听话地趴到了床上，还顺从黑魔的指挥双膝跪着撅起屁股。黑魔看了一下召唤的姿势：“找个喜欢的枕头抱着吧。”于是召唤快速地冲下床找出自己的宝石兽抱枕抱在怀里趴了回去（。）

建筑神 20:45:10  
哦豁……召学会乖乖喊“主人”了啊？

脑洞君 20:45:54  
一开始就被教育了呀 _(:з」∠)_

脑洞君 21:13:47  
之后就是召趴在床上被黑用毛刷打PP _(:з」∠)_ 两个屁股瓣被拍得红红的，热热的，被打的时候很痛，打完了还会有微微的刺痛感，当黑魔用手摸上去的时候是一种奇特的冰凉的感觉。

无效君 21:32:49  
毛，毛刷？、

脑洞君 21:33:33  
我不知道该怎么说，软毛刷吧，有点像圆梳的那种，木头的一面和毛的一面都可以用来拍打。  
刚开始召唤还直喊疼，差点就要喊出安全词，可随着屁股越来越红，越来越热，他也有点搞不清自己到底是疼还是舒服了，尤其是黑魔冰凉的手指摸上来的时候，他几乎有种自己快要缴械的错觉。（但实际上被拍打的全程他都只有半勃起 _(:з」∠)_

无效君 21:37:26  
屁股已经麻了。估计屁股蛋子都又麻又热

脑洞君 21:38:55  
最后黑魔停手的时候，他有点一脸恍惚的“结束了？”的表情。  
拍打结束以后，黑魔一边安慰召唤，一边让他放松帮他按摩屁屁（如果不做好善后工作的话明天召唤估计坐也不是站也不是）。他把有治疗效果的乳液倒在召唤的臀部，然后缓缓地把液体抹开、按压，确保药剂能被玩好地吸收。召唤被黑魔的这种温柔的手法揉硬了，一边晃动臀部，一边把手伸向自己下面……却被黑魔一把抓住。  
“狗召唤，你想干什么？”  
也许这个称呼真的选对了，召唤瞬间反应过来，虽然“鞭打”结束了，但黑魔的服务时间还没到，调教还在继续。  
“……对不起……主人……”  
“没有我的允许，你不能自渎，明白吗？”  
“明白了，主人……”  
“那么，我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
“！？不要，主人，求您别……”  
但黑魔没有理会召唤的求饶，他重重地拍了一下召唤的屁股，让他乖乖趴好，随后起身去工具包里拿了个什么东西。

建筑神 23:42:33  
黑魔拿了什么？

脑洞君 23:43:38  
前列腺按摩器（。）

建筑神 23:46:12  
召唤完了。

聆听君 23:46:46  
你什么时候产生了他不是完蛋了的错觉

建筑神 23:47:40  
黑魔刚刚想着要召唤第二天还能站起来的时候。

脑洞君 23:53:43  
后穴被异物侵入的时候，召唤是有些紧张的，但那个物体不是很大，召唤也不是第一次使用后面，所以最初的惊慌过后，他立刻调整呼吸，让自己放松，接纳那个东西。  
可当黑魔打开那个东西的开关后，一切都不一样了。召唤从未有过这样的体验，最初只是一阵酥麻，可是平静的十多秒前奏过后，紧接着的便是汹涌袭来的快感。召唤完全无法控制自己的身体，需要黑魔扶住他的腰才能保证不倒在床上，整个人在黑魔怀里抖成了筛子，但后穴里的那个机器却没有要停下的意思。最后召唤只能边哭边喊：“停下！狗黑魔你快停下！要死了！”  
黑魔也没有多犹豫，马上关闭了电源，却没有把按摩器拿出来，只是看着倒在他怀里不断喘息的召唤，眼神中似乎……带着点欣赏的情绪？

无效君 23:57:31  
我好了！

聆听君 0:00:09  
我可以！

脑洞君 0:02:46  
“下次可别再犯这种低级错误了。”看了看时间，黑魔最后在召唤依旧红彤彤的屁股上揉了两下。“今天晚上最好趴着睡，我再给你留一瓶药膏，明天起来自己涂上。”  
“……知道了……”  
“那么，第一次的BDSM体验感想如何？”  
“……还行吧。”  
召唤的声音有些闷闷的，显然不太高兴。  
黑魔倒是呵呵笑了两下。  
“我觉得你表现得还不错哦，作为初体验者。”说着，他起身收拾起自己的道具，“如果还有兴趣的话，欢迎再联系我，可以给你打个折。”  
“才不会找你啊！”召唤边吼边随手把宝石兽抱枕丢向黑魔，同时小声念叨了一句“贵死了”。  
黑魔再次笑了笑，关好自己的工具箱，朝召唤行了个礼。  
“大门我会帮你带上的，好好休息吧。”  
随后便离开了召唤的卧室。  
（好的召唤的第一次bdsm体验结束了，充分暴露了我是个外行人的事实

建筑神 0:05:07  
狗黑魔！【替召喊的

无效君 0:06:46  
我要再次大喊一遍我好了！

脑洞君 0:16:05  
其实因为召唤是初体验者，黑魔本来没想给他安排太刺激的项目，控制射精也好，鞭打也好，都挑选的比较温和的手段。而且这两个都是有事先说明的，召唤有心理准备。前列腺按摩器那个是真没有（。）  
（虽然是个外行人但也要搞得很专业的样子（。  
黑魔是真的经验丰富照顾周到，第二天早上召唤醒来后发现自己的屁股除了还有些肿以外，一点也不疼。于是他抹好黑魔留下的药膏，没事人一样地去部队报到了。  
虽然召唤觉得黑魔应该不会把调教的事情说出来，但当黑魔走进部队房的餐厅时，他还是不由自主地把目光挪了过去，整个心也提了起来……然而，黑魔的表现一切正常，无论是对队友还是对召唤，都还是老样子。“这家伙也不希望被其他人发现他的‘副业’吧。”召唤暗暗笑道。  
虽然召唤有很努力地控制自己的表情，不让别人发现异样，但总有些心思缜密的人会察觉到——比如黑魔。不过黑魔和召唤算是同一阵营的，所以他自然无视了召唤对自己的各种偷瞄和奇怪表情。可是另一些察觉到的人就没那么好对付了，比如自带大杀器原初的直觉的战士……  
“怎么了小召唤？眼神怎么老往黑魔身上飘啊？”  
不过好在战士总会自作聪明地给自己察觉到的异样找解释，运气好的话能省下找借口的精力。  
“是不是又想和他比DPS啊？”  
“当然啦，我就不信我打不过他！”  
召唤顺水推舟地结果话头，部队里顿时热闹起来，一群人吵着闹着要开赌局。  
“输了的人今天俾斯麦餐厅请客！”  
“好！愿赌服输！”

无效君 16:52:24  
（开始了开始了

脑洞君 17:03:11  
尽管没有被屁股（。）影响，召唤也还是输掉了今天的比试，一群人有说有笑地朝海都二层走去，明明输了的召唤也没有什么生气或懊恼的样子。聚餐的时候，黑魔坐在较为靠角落的餐桌旁，一边喝着麦酒，一边扫了眼和其他人打闹的召唤。最后笑了笑。  
从那以后大约过了两个月——倒不是黑魔特意去计算，只不过每天抬头不见低头见的，总会有些在意——召唤没再向黑魔约过服务。黑魔想着他可能真的只是一时好奇，又或者另外找了服务费不是那么高的调教师……为什么要考虑这些呢，他们在“这方面”的交集早就结束了。  
“那个……请问可以预约特定的项目吗？”  
“……可以。但如果有特殊道具或场地要求，需要加价。”  
“…………那个……我想预约一次尿道按摩服务……”  
“好的，但是这周我的安排已经满了，下下周可以吗？”  
“那就……下下周周六晚上行吗？”  
“行。地点呢？”  
“还……还在我家？”  
“知道了。那我们下下周六见。”

建筑神 18:32:15  
该说，不愧是召么？【如此的……热爱寻找新鲜刺激（作死）

聆听君 18:59:38  
不愧是召

脑洞君 19:31:27  
两周后黑魔轻车熟路地再次来到召唤家，召唤也轻车熟路地把黑魔领到了自己的卧室，然而就在召唤准备脱衣服的时候，黑魔突然抓住了他的手：  
“开始前你要回答我几个问题。”  
“什、什么？”  
“你是不是自己尝试过一些什么？”  
“！？……”  
看到召唤的表情，黑魔就知道自己没猜错。  
“做过哪些？”  
“……买过一套皮制拘束带……”  
“还穿着去打副本了是吗？大约一个月前？”  
召唤噘着嘴勉为其难地点了点头。  
“还有呢？”  
“……自己试过尿道按摩……”  
黑魔用一次吸气掩饰自己想笑的冲动。“用的什么？”  
“竹签子，剪掉尖头磨光滑了才用的！”  
“亏你还知道保护自己。”说着，黑魔已经走到桌边打开了自己的工具箱，“有什么感想？”  
“……很……很奇怪的感觉……”  
“所以才想体验一下专业的手法吗？”  
召唤扭头避开了黑魔的视线。  
“好吧，谢谢你诚实回答了我问题，切实掌握顾客的情况对我来说是很有必要的。”  
黑魔边说边拿着一个小皮包走了过来。  
“今天我们来点不一样的——我不会绑着你，或用任何东西束缚住你。如果你能控制住自己，不乱动，不挣扎，好好配合，那么最后我会给你一些奖励。知道了么，狗召唤？”  
被叫的人抿了抿嘴，空咽了口唾沫。  
“明白了，主人。”

无效君 19:32:59  
来了来了！狗召唤这个称呼选得真不错（拇指  
黑魔居然还能记得一个月前召唤在副本里的问题_(:з」∠)_很关注了呢

脑洞君 19:35:35  
因为是专业相关（？）所以特别敏感（？）一眼就看出召唤今天穿了特别的内衣（不）

无效君 19:36:19  
平时蹦蹦跳跳的身影有些不对劲

建筑神 19:40:14  
这个狗黑魔！【褒奖意味！

脑洞君 20:50:51  
然后黑魔就让召唤只脱掉裤子，双腿打开坐在书桌上，两只手在身后撑着，随后在召唤的阴茎上倒上大量的润滑液，接着从细到粗，用他那套装备给召唤进行了尿道扩张。在这个过程中，黑魔再次确认了他从第一次就有的想法——召唤对这些调教的感受十分良好，他的身体确实会因为疼痛而兴奋。简而言之，召唤有做sub、做M的潜质，而且最重要的是……  
黑魔看了一眼努力忍耐着快感的召唤，后者双唇微张，急促地喘着气，撑住桌子的双手时不时为了稳住身体而握紧拳头。他伸手擦了擦召唤眼角溢出的生理泪水：  
“乖，你做得很好，继续保持。”  
“嗯……好的，主人……”召唤轻声地答应，并点了点头。  
顺从。这是很多人很难做到的一点，而召唤在第一次接受服务时，就在自己的提醒下很好地进入并维持住了顺从的状态。  
——是曾经在脑海里预演过吗？  
黑魔抽出扩张棒，拿出带着凸起的、真正的尿道按摩棒，他可以看到召唤的眼神中明显透露着一丝紧张，和期待。  
——他在寻找和渴求着能引导他、满足他、帮助他认清真正的自己的人，而如果那个人不是我的话……  
将涂满润滑液的按摩棒缓缓推进尿道，不意外地听到了召唤破碎的呻吟和喘息，根部的囊袋也随着自己的动作，轻轻地脉动着。  
——那真是太可惜了。  
召唤几乎要弹了起来。他一会儿弓起身子，一会儿扭动腰部，像一艘小船被疼痛和快感的巨浪拍来拍去。他甚至不由自主地想要并拢双腿——然而，黑魔只是用手轻轻挡了一下，他便用力绷紧了腿部的肌肉，努力保持住双腿张开的动作。  
啊，顺从——黑魔在心里感叹道——这种顺从真令人上瘾。  
最后当黑魔抽出按摩棒并允许召唤释放的时候，后者被过于强烈的快感淹没，在射精中途失去了意识。  
几分钟后，召唤才喘息着在黑魔怀里睁开眼睛。  
“主人？我……我是不是……”  
“是的，你晕过去了。”看到召唤露出失落的表情，黑魔立刻补充道：“但在那之前你做的很好，所以我决定奖励你。”  
召唤的眼神立刻明亮起来，黑魔几乎要把他错看成某种会摇尾巴的小型犬。

无效君 23:52:56  
啊！这个召真可爱！

建筑神 0:02:02  
哦豁～是个食髓知味的召～

脑洞君 0:02:48  
于是召唤在黑魔的指示下，抓着自己的膝盖躺在书桌上，将自己的下体完全展示在对方面前。黑魔捏了两下召唤充满弹性的臀瓣，接着将手指送入召唤的菊穴。  
“今天我要亲手给你按摩前列腺。别紧张，和之前机器按摩的感觉完全不一样。”  
没花多少功夫，黑魔就摸到了那块能让召唤哭泣的软肉。  
“放轻松，好好感受，想高潮就直接高潮。这可是奖励呀。”  
于是在黑魔的专业技巧下，召唤前列腺高潮了4次，只有1次前面射出了东西。

聆听君 0:03:23  
玩得很开心嘛www

脑洞君 0:10:36  
黑魔这次服务结束离开前，出于职业道德，再次提醒召唤不要擅自做各种奇怪的尝试，尤其某些玩法一不小心就可能伤到自己。虽然召唤嘴上答应得很快，但黑魔早就看透了他在被调教之外的时间是个调皮的娃儿，只是没想到还没过两周，召唤就缺席了部队活动，而且这边才和部队长请了病假，转头就给黑魔发了消息，用的还不是队友频道。  
“黑……黑魔，你能来一下我家吗？……”  
“我一般不提供临时服务，很贵的。”  
“你、你就来一下吧，钱我可以出……”  
“那好，我中午过去。”

无效君 0:18:57  
作死了！

脑洞君 0:19:11  
而当黑魔抱着“这家伙又在瞎搞什么”的疑问来到召唤家里时，看到的是一个泪眼汪汪，不断磨蹭着大腿根部的小可怜。  
“怎么了？”  
“跳、跳蛋拿不出来……”  
“……安全绳呢？”  
“……用按摩棒的时候不小心一起塞到里面去了……”  
所以就花了50W把自己叫来“服务”？黑魔觉得又可气又可笑，但最后还是帮他把身体里的那玩意儿取出来了。  
“你要是再瞎玩，我可就不接你的预约了。”走之前，黑魔放了句狠话，“我不喜欢不听话的客人。”  
（作死完毕）

无效君 0:21:30  
噗！好可爱

脑洞君 16:41:05  
黑魔这次的警告似乎真的奏效了，起码在他观察下来，召唤之后并没有再搞过什么奇怪的尝试。可似乎与之相应的，召唤预约“服务”的次数更加频繁了。  
不过也没什么不好的吧，自己有钱赚，而且这家伙也不会再奇奇怪怪地搞得很难堪——黑魔想着，瞄了一眼撅着屁股伏在冰冷书桌上的召唤。  
今天的服务项目是“放置PLAY”，黑魔没有在开始时做太多解释，只是让召唤脱了衣服在桌上趴着，便拿了本书坐在一旁看了起来。然而召唤似乎领会到了黑魔的意图，在安静地趴好后，没有疑问也没有催促，除了有几次不耐烦的小动作以外，一直听话地等待着。  
差不多读完半本书后，黑魔才起身去查看召唤的状况——将对方的下巴抬起时，意外地看到了眼角的泪痕。  
果然还是等得心急了啊——黑魔用手指抚摸召唤的喉咙，让后者像猫一样发出舒服的哼哼声——可即便如此，还是努力保持着安静，应该说值得赞许吗？  
“久等了，你做得很好。”  
说着，黑魔帮着召唤翻了个身，还给他按摩了一下由于长时间保持一个姿势而有些发麻的四肢，在黑魔的爱抚下，召唤略有些僵硬的四肢逐渐舒展开来。  
“那么，想要什么奖励？”  
召唤轻轻摇摇头。“主人做什么我都喜欢。”  
“又想说谎吗？”黑魔惩罚性地弹了一下召唤的阴茎。  
“唔！…………我……我想要……”召唤有些羞耻地缩了缩脖子，“……想要主人抚摸胸部……”  
黑魔叹了口气。  
“以后，你有任何需求都要告诉我，然后由我来决定是否要满足你，懂了吗？”  
“知、知道了，主人。”  
召唤稳步适应着黑魔给予他的一切“服务”，而对黑魔而言，召唤也是少有的不需要花太多精力交流，便可从调教的过程中获得成就感和满足感的“客人”。尽管召唤那令人愉悦的顺从让黑魔感到很舒适，他却也总在提醒自己，他和召唤不过是“服务与被服务”的关系，然而……  
“抱歉，今天到此为止吧。”  
说完，黑魔便开始收拾道具。  
“怎么了？是我做错什么了吗？”  
“不，是我的问题，所以我会三倍返还你今天的服务费。”  
说话间，黑魔已经收好了所有物品，似乎迫不及待地想要离开。  
“那我可以先约一下下次的时间吗？”  
“抱歉。”黑魔稍稍停顿了一下，“我可能要休业一段时间了。”

建筑神 18:28:59  
哦豁？要把召放置很久了？

脑洞君 18:30:09  
（突然发现写得有点容易让人误解了……这是黑魔的另一个“客人”）  
虽然调教师并不能算一个上的了台面的职业，但黑魔对此有自己的敬畏和原则，他也从不认为bdsm是可耻的兴趣。所以，当他在为别的客人服务，脑海中却出现“如果是召唤的话，他会表现得更好”的想法时，他果断地选择了终止。因为如果把调教师当做一个职业，除非有特殊要求，他只能有顾客这一个“奴隶”，任何比较的想法都是不可取的，这会导致双方的不信任。黑魔深刻地理解“对方是最棒的”这个心态在bdsm中的重要性，可他现在却无法克制自己去思考“召唤会怎么做”“召唤会有什么反应”“召唤会喜欢么”。如果不能改变这种想法，他就不能再当职业调教师了。

建筑神 18:41:37  
黑魔开始散发出恋爱的气息了呢～

脑洞君 20:16:52  
“唉？这不是黑魔吗，好久不见呀。听说你休业了？”  
这天，黑魔像往常一样来参加圈子的聚会活动，像往常一样找了个人少的僻静角落，却没想到被一个难应付的人找上了。  
“最近状态不是很好，打算休整一下。”  
“哦？状态不好？”穿着毛绒小内裤的男人露出一个让黑魔皱眉的笑容，“是不是和你部队里的那个召唤师有关呀？”  
“……你从哪儿听来的。”  
“这种事情还需要听说吗？别人都看到啦，那个脐·环。”  
对方说的脐环，是召唤求了两次，黑魔才给他穿上去的。为了让他答应，召唤还提前“骚扰”了一遍部队里的人——“他们都说，虽然有点过度前卫，但也不是不能接受”。  
“那只是他指定的服务罢了。”  
“普通的穿环需要用到亲手做的雕金产品吗？你不诚实哦，黑酱~”  
黑魔一把拍开对方伸过来打算捏自己脸颊的手。“你管的太多了，白魔。”  
“哎呀，我这是在关心你嘛。”白魔笑了笑，拿起桌上的酒杯，“你可别忘了，支配和服从是相辅相成的，表面上是对方服从于你，但说不定你也在没注意到的地方被对方支配了。”白魔边说边摸了摸自己的毛绒腕套，“如果陷进去可就糟糕了哦，黑酱。”  
“多谢你的提醒，我会注意的。”  
“嗯！但如果黑酱真的那么喜欢他，也可以考虑让他做你的sub呀。能遇到称心如意的sub可是很难得的哟~”  
让召唤做自己的sub吗？黑魔意识到自己从未考虑过这种可能，是刻意避开了，还是……  
“这就不用你操心了，我自有打算。”  
“好嘛好嘛，那我就期待着你的好消息吧。”  
顺便说一下，这个白魔是S女王系，皮毛控，所以自己的情趣内衣都是专门定做的皮毛（真动物毛）款 ，比人用皮带，他会用带毛的皮带，这样 _(:з」∠)_

聆听君 20:23:22  
毛茸茸白魔我可以！（

脑洞君 21:22:44  
好吧所以黑魔要开始追求（？）召唤吗（陷入了沉思

建筑神 22:00:19  
一瞬间想起毛茸茸的蛾子白……  
为什么不呢？戳都盖好了！【虽然我觉得，让召倒过来，用自己当坑把黑魔给埋了也挺不错的～

脑洞君 23:26:40  
暂时休业的黑魔开始把更多精力放到对召唤的观察上，不得不说，召唤平时的表现和被他服务时的差别还是挺大的，光看他那吵吵闹闹咋咋呼呼的样子，很难想象他服从的时候是那么温顺。当然，黑魔也很清楚，有些人把bdsm当做一种发泄渠道，通过给予自己疼痛和快感来排解压抑的内心。可是召唤……看起来不像有什么大的心理负担。

建筑神 23:32:40  
那是因为狗黑魔你让他爽到了啊……

脑洞君 23:37:38  
但倘若对方只是把这作为一种消遣，自己却认真了的话，那不就……正思考着，黑魔从业务频道收到了召唤发来的消息：  
“请问，我可以在外出的同时接受服务吗？”  
“你想要怎样的服务？”  
“就是……下周五晚上不是有部队聚餐吗，我想……能不能……在参加聚餐的同时，那个……”  
“控制游戏？”  
“可、可以吗？……”  
黑魔回想了一下今天部队长宣布聚餐时，召唤欢呼的表情……难道他那个时候已经开始打算这种事情了？  
“我知道了，到时候就用通讯珠给你指示。”  
“好的！”  
关掉通话，黑魔发现自己居然开始期待聚餐，并已经在考虑应该如何安排当天的“指令”了。能够支配召唤对他来说，竟然是那么高兴的事情？  
“……X的，被摆了一道。”

建筑神 23:42:11  
狗黑魔陷进去了～

脑洞君 23:45:50  
就是想表达支配和服从的关系是相互的。如果召唤有接触过别的调教师，他也会觉得黑魔更好（但他现在没这个机会了）  
然后聚餐那天，除了禁止召唤吃他喜欢的菜肴和饮料之外，就是黑魔让他中途离席去卫生间把他事先准备的“礼物”打开，并且该穿的穿、该用的用上——礼物盒里是黑魔事先藏好的一套极其暴露的女士内衣和跳蛋。召唤穿好内衣，把跳蛋塞进身体之后，要若无其事地回到餐桌旁继续参与聚餐，期间黑魔当然会时常开开关关跳蛋，甚至挑选一些召唤放松的时刻猛地调到最大一档。  
饭后他们玩起了国王游戏，黑魔通过作弊成功地命令召唤做到了自己的身上，并在之后的时间里，不让人察觉地对他上下其手。  
散场时黑魔让召唤假装喝醉，他就以此为借口把召唤送回了家。  
“哎呀，紧张死我了，应该没被人发现吧？”  
一进家门，召唤就深深地喘了几口气，而后迫不及待地想要把那身情趣内衣脱掉。  
“你要干什么？”跟在他身后走进来的黑魔，顺手锁上了房门，“我还没允许你脱掉它们吧，狗召唤？”  
召唤的身体明显颤了颤。“唉？不是说……”  
“我说过‘结束’了吗？”  
因为不知道聚餐会闹到几点，所以召唤干脆把服务结束时间定在凌晨1点，而现在刚过十一点半。  
“没……没有……对不起主人，我错了……”  
“光认错可不行，坏孩子就该受到惩罚。”黑魔走过去，脱掉召唤的外套，露出里面的内衣，“今天我可不会轻易放过你，狗召唤。”  
然后应该是带着召唤去浴室灌肠，在几次让召唤排干净肠道里的东西后，又让他强制勃起后控制射精。总之整个下半身的控制权被黑魔牢牢掌握，自己只有痉挛和呻吟的份。最后到点结束时，召唤浑身发软，只能被黑魔抱上床。

无效君 0:25:43  
太可爱了！黑魔已经差不多动心了呢_(:з)∠)_

脑洞君 13:14:38  
因为召唤不是“圈子”里的人，自然不知道黑魔休业的事情，他还是和之前一样一个月左右找一次黑魔……哦不，从部队聚会那次以后，他预约服务的频率似乎又增加了，间隔最短的时候只有不到两周。  
他也在渴求我吗？还是我想太多了？——黑魔让专心舔着自己皮靴的召唤抬起身子，把半硬的阴茎顶到他嘴边：  
“好好含着。”  
今天他给召唤准备了一套拘束衣。虽然召唤之前穿过一次拘束带，可那并非是全套，所以当他拿起拘束衣里包裹下体、形似贞操带的部分时，还是不由自主地羞红了脸。黑魔等他穿好之后，调整了一下皮带的松紧，确保他能时刻被紧缚感包裹着。而召唤身上被勒出的肉，和行动时与皮带摩擦产生的红印，亦是绝佳的美景。  
黑魔终究还是没在召唤口中释放。他轻轻喘着气，看身下的人用一种近乎迷恋的表情，慢慢舔干净他的性器，再用手将脸上的精液刮进嘴里。  
“想要……想要被主人贯穿……”  
这不是召唤第一次提出这样的要求，可黑魔每次都还是用手或道具，把召唤哭着送上高潮。黑魔不知道自己在坚持什么，他只能用“服从状态的召唤不知道自己在说什么”来强行解释。  
所以当他从通讯珠里，从正常状态的召唤口中，亲耳听到那样的要求时，反而迟疑了。  
“我能要求在服务的时候和你…………和你（突然小声）肛交吗？”

无效君 13:15:35  
！主动出击！正常的服务里面有日这一项么？和一般的客人？

脑洞君 13:19:12  
就黑魔而言是不会和客人进行真正的性交的

无效君 13:19:51  
口是有的？

脑洞君 13:21:16  
有。黑魔把这个当职业的原则就是，除了阴茎插入，别的都可以。

无效君 13:21:50  
所以召的请求他会不会答应呢……

聆听君 13:54:03  
感觉那完了呀（

脑洞君 13:55:25  
我在想黑魔应该会先让召唤到自己家里来一次（接受服务），黑魔的家里是专门布置了调教室的，而黑魔在调教召唤的时候，其实已经避免了一些比较激烈的项目……就，虽然有在循序渐进，可不知为什么就是不想把召唤带得太过深入。

无效君 13:56:45  
不想让他完全入坑，不然也许他就会去找别人了_(:з」∠)_

脑洞君 14:03:12  
黑魔让召唤来自己家里，是准备对他进行一些比较过激的调教……因为他不确定召唤现在对他的态度，是否是由于自己太温柔。如果他把召唤逼出了“舒适区”，召唤还会这样服从吗，还是在“幻想”破灭后再也不涉足这个领域呢……

建筑神 15:17:06  
感觉就像是……狗黑魔要开天语放火4了！

脑洞君 17:02:54  
黑魔会在自己家里让召唤体验到真正的鞭打，然后让他品尝一下滴蜡的滋味，还有三角木马……他会把之前想过但是没有在召唤身上尝试的调教方式全部实践一遍。

建筑神 17:07:55  
召唤……遭得住么？

脑洞君 17:08:58  
这样做的话，召唤一定会一边骂自己“狗黑魔”，一边哭着反抗，而后逃离这里，以后也不会再相见……这样对他，对自己，都是最好的结局了吧。

无效君 17:11:56  
黑魔想了很多啊！指对召的幻想！

建筑神 17:17:10  
召唤会不会……水淹黑魔家？

脑洞君 17:20:03  
最后黑魔是这样和召唤约定的，“可以肛交，但要来我家，还得空出一整天的时间。这一天里你必须承受住所有的调教，只要说出一次安全词，我就会终止服务。”  
然而黑魔真的这样做了以后，得到的却是，一边被后穴的机械顶得上气不接下气，一边还要执拗地盯着自己的，满脸不甘的泪人儿：  
“狗黑魔……你他妈……嗯……你他妈就是不愿……唔……不愿和我做是吗……啊嗯！……”

建筑神 18:29:28  
“狗黑魔”不是安全词么？

脑洞君 18:37:15  
因为召唤最后也察觉出，黑魔根本就是想让他放弃才这样对待自己呀。  
黑魔立刻关掉了开关，但召唤已经整个情绪崩溃了，陷入完全不合作的状态，黑魔废了好大劲才把绑着召唤的皮带解开。

无效君 19:20:32  
狗黑魔！！！

脑洞君 21:32:14  
然后黑魔花了好长时间去安慰……也没把召唤安抚下来，召唤还因为边哭边说话呛得自己直咳嗽。黑魔真的头疼了，他知道自己把召唤逼进了麻烦的状态，完全抗拒外界的自我封闭，而且因为他已经失去了召唤的“信任”，无论他说什么都没用了。

建筑神 21:46:00  
哈哈哈！狗黑魔翻车啦～！叫你作死！

脑洞君 23:17:39  
黑魔没办法，只能压制住召唤的肆意挣扎，先把他硬抱到自己卧室的床上，再给他披上毯子（被后者丢开无数次）保暖，随后陪在一旁看着，直到召唤实在哭累了睡着为止。  
唉，感觉这样以后召唤不会再去找黑魔，而是很有可能找了别的dom，然后希望对方把自己当成人偶来“使用”。  
黑魔根据白魔提供的线索找到召唤的时候，他被打扮成洋娃娃的样子，里面穿着几乎要勒进肉里的拘束衣，身体被绑成扭曲的样子，拿出肛塞后从后穴里取出了好多小玩具。而最令黑魔心寒的是，在他解救召唤的过程中，召唤一点反应都没有——他没有失去意识，没有被使用任何药物，而是像个真正呃人偶一样，一点反应也没有。

建筑神 23:38:00  
坏掉了啊……这可不好修复呢……狗黑魔，叫你作孽！

脑洞君 23:44:31  
黑魔又一次把召唤带回自己家里，给他洗澡、上药，除了实在很疼时的一些轻微皱眉的生理现象，召唤依旧什么反应都没有。黑魔想让他吃点东西，可“人偶”并不需要进食，虽然可以轻易地掰开他的嘴，但召唤并不会咀嚼和吞咽。问了一下那个把召唤当人偶的垃圾dom，他说直接用食管喂食器灌进去，实在不行还可以注射葡萄糖。黑魔差点在通讯珠里杀人。

无效君 23:45:05  
坏掉了啊啊啊

脑洞君 23:48:11  
当然，由于人偶也不需要睡觉，召唤总保持着清醒，直到撑不住昏迷过去，所以他的眼下有很重的黑眼圈。黑魔一咬牙，对召唤读了个催眠，强迫他休息。

建筑神 0:11:44  
只能把狗黑魔自己赔进去了……还不一定就能换得回召唤……

脑洞君 16:35:19  
我想的是召唤在黑魔的催眠魔法的帮助下断断续续睡了3天才醒过来，在一旁陪护的黑魔见他醒了就想让他先喝点水，然而召唤一看到黑魔就露出惊恐的表情，一边尖叫一边往后退，拼命躲开黑魔朝自己伸过来的手，恨不得整个人往墙里钻。黑魔见他这个样子只能放弃，从卧室里离开，等黑魔关上房门，召唤才渐渐恢复平静。

无效君 16:37:16  
是产生了恐惧？

脑洞君 16:40:47  
黑魔不得已只能把白魔叫来帮忙，白魔让黑魔先在外面等着，随后一个人进了房间。床上的召唤用被子裹着自己，谨慎地看着走进来的白魔，眼里满是不安和惶恐。白魔看到召唤这样，露出一个让他安心的笑容，温柔地说：“别怕小可爱，我不会伤害你的。”  
黑魔在外面等了快半小时，等白魔终于从房间里出来，他赶紧过去询问情况。白魔看了看他：  
“我同意你的观点，召唤真的是个非常优秀的SUB。”  
“那他现在……”  
“而你也是个十足的混蛋。”

无效君 16:42:12  
狗黑魔！！！

聆听君 16:46:08  
黑白打起来！

脑洞君 16:46:29  
白魔说召唤现在的情况就像被主人抛弃了的宠物，离开人活不下去，但又害怕接近人，尤其是才深深伤害过他的人。不过好在只要不刺激到召唤，他现在还是能正常生活的，所以白魔提议让召唤先到他家住一阵，由他来照顾召唤。  
“放心吧，我不会和你抢人的，只要他恢复以后还能接受你。”

聆听君 16:46:50  
居然没直接一个崩石（

脑洞君 16:47:26  
_(:з」∠)_ 白魔又不认识召唤？他只是说黑魔的行为在BDSM圈子里也是很混蛋的。

建筑神 17:29:16  
也就是说，如果召恢复后不能接受黑魔，白就要抢人了？

脑洞君 17:35:08  
这么优质的sub谁不喜欢？

建筑神 17:35:56  
打起来！撕响亮点~！

脑洞君 17:45:44  
白魔不会硬抢的啦。  
白魔把召唤带回自己家以后，给他换了衣服安排了房间。开始几天召唤还有点拘谨，第三天吃饭的时候，召唤小声对白魔说道：“谢谢你……主人……”  
白魔听到以后却笑了。“真可惜，我可不是你的主人。”  
召唤的表情顿时紧张起来。  
“你现在只是‘寄养’在我这儿，等你真正的主人来接你回去。”  
“……会有人来接我吗……”  
“当然有啦，你这么可爱，谁会把你弃之不顾呢？”白魔边说边摸了摸召唤的脸颊，“一定会来的，那个真正重视你爱护你的‘主人’。”

聆听君 18:03:31  
可可爱爱（

脑洞君 18:04:14  
白魔边给召唤顺毛边在心里臭骂黑魔（。）

无效君 18:07:39  
这样的小可爱被糟蹋成这样了谁不心疼啊555555

脑洞君 18:08:43  
我想了一下，召唤的情况大概类似，原本是只流浪猫，某天被黑魔投喂了猫粮，就会一直来找黑魔。黑魔也没赶他走，猫粮照喂，还会给他撸毛。时间一长，召唤和黑魔熟络了起来，于是某天大胆地跟在黑魔身后跟回了黑魔家。黑魔让召唤进了家门，给他吃了粮，洗了澡，梳了毛，然后把召唤关在了门外。

无效君 18:14:03  
草，狗黑魔！！

聆听君 18:15:40  
草，这黑魔是狗么

无效君 18:16:05  
黑魔居然没意识到这是多严重的问题= =

建筑神 18:20:02  
………………这个黑魔，也是个猫属性的。但他还没搞明白自己的边界在哪里，所以他还没法接纳召唤。

脑洞君 18:21:14  
确切的说，黑魔知道自己的边界，但他还没决定是否要允许召唤进入自己的领域（因为如果让召唤进来的话，他就不会让他离开了 _(:з」∠)_  
大概就是，虽然想留下这只猫，但是自己的家里很小（相对外面的世界），把猫关在自己家里的话，他会比在外面的世界更开心吗？……这样。

聆听君 18:23:37  
猫猫委屈：说好的包吃包住（？

建筑神 18:24:22  
然后这个狗黑魔就使劲作弄召了……狗货！

无效君 18:25:00  
狗货！

脑洞君 18:27:38  
包吃包住 233

无效君 18:28:27  
我觉得召唤可能比我们想象中对黑魔还要更失望一点

建筑神 18:30:29  
因为召清楚，黑魔已经摸清楚了他的底子……所以召很确定，黑魔那天就是故意不想让他通关啊……=L= 狗黑魔……！

无效君 18:30:54  
太心疼了

脑洞君 18:32:03  
本来是抱有期待地想着“只要忍过去了表现得好就可以——！”，然后发现对方根本没那个意思并且想让自己主动放弃

建筑神 18:33:56  
好不容易才建立起的信任，就这样被狗黑魔给摧毁了……

脑洞君 18:36:37  
如果召唤没懂黑魔的意思，被玩哭了也就算了（然后下次还来（。

建筑神 22:50:21  
突然想到个问题……如果当初召唤……死也不肯说安全词呢？  
在意识到黑魔是故意不想让自己过关后，突然拧巴，想跟黑魔较劲，所以怎么都不肯说安全词……如果是这个情况，会出现什么样的发展？

脑洞君 22:51:55  
会弄伤自己吧……

无效君 23:12:16  
黑魔真就这么狠……

脑洞君 23:17:19  
召唤比黑魔更早看清自己的感情，但他没有明说 _(:з」∠)_  
实际上两人的默契还是有的，否则召唤也不会明白黑魔不想回应自己了 _(:з」∠)_  
不过召唤的话……在白魔那边待到情绪平复以后，只要黑魔一句“回家吧”可能就跟着走了 。虽然看到黑魔的时候会想找地方躲起来，但只要黑魔这样说了，他就愿意去相信

聆听君 0:38:15  
虽然大家都说狗黑魔，但实际上召唤才是狗吧（

脑洞君 0:39:46  
召唤心里对黑魔还是有sub对dom的信任在的，而且他也清楚黑魔对自己说出来的话都很负责  
（唯一一次“欺骗”就是那次了）  
因为是sub召嘛，是成为他人的“所有物”才能让自己安心的sub召

无效君 0:44:37  
真的是很sub呢……很优秀的sub

脑洞君 10:54:01  
bdsm的黑召的话，黑魔把召唤带回家，给他重新把脐环钉上，然后给他戴上内侧有黑魔名字的皮质项圈，就算正式把召唤收了（。）  
之后黑魔还会定做一个刻有召唤名字的耳环，让召唤给自己打耳洞戴上。

无效君 18:59:28  
所以BDSM还有后续么？召召怎么才能救回来啊

脑洞君 19:04:48  
让黑魔重新和他建立信任关系……（把流浪猫抱回家（x

无效君 19:06:11  
得撸撸猫……

脑洞君 19:34:39  
相当于是他们之间的标记，表示他们相互属于对方。

无效君 19:43:29  
真好啊

脑洞君 20:10:10  
然后就会变成悄（公）悄（然）在部队队友眼皮子底下玩各种情趣play，比如塞着跳蛋打副本什么的（。）

无效君 20:16:39  
草，这个好！情趣啊！

脑洞君 20:20:29  
还有就是在部队公然用狗黑魔狗召唤互骂——真相是黑魔跟召唤说他在部队骂了几次狗黑魔，回去就让他前列腺高潮几次（ry）  
还有给召唤塞好按摩棒穿好贞操带，禁止他擅自高潮，实在忍不住了的话就要用不引起部队其他人注意的方式求黑魔让他释放。  
另外还有类似“除了战斗不许使用左手拿东西”这样的禁止条件play等等

无效君 20:27:48  
这调情够刺激！这下……黑魔就是召唤专属的dom了，互相属于对方_(:з)∠)_  
后来黑魔真正日召唤的时候，召会哭吧_(:з)∠)_

脑洞君 20:37:33  
不过因为黑魔作为dom的控制欲和占有欲是很强的，所以如果被圈外人（队友？）发现的话可能会觉得召唤很可怜（虽然召唤没这么觉得）

无效君 20:38:41  
其他好友问起来或许会一脸甜蜜地说出一些听着就很痛的play)

脑洞君 20:41:58  
比如藤条抽脚底心（。）

无效君 20:42:22  
什么滴蜡，火烧_(:з)∠)_

脑洞君 21:05:53  
召唤身上有时候会露出一些bdsm的痕迹（红印，需要几天才能消褪的那种），队友以为召唤受到了虐待，但这些痕迹对召唤而言代表着黑魔对他的爱意，甚至之后发展到一定要在身上留下一些痕迹的地步，旧的消褪前一定要留下新的。

建筑神 21:07:21  
……忽然就……很能理解召的心情………………那种想要留下痕迹，想要拥有一个证明的心情……


	2. 建筑神的人偶召IF线

建筑神 4:29:03  
想到条IF线……  
召唤被黑魔的催眠强制睡眠后，因为太累，睡了很久才醒来。  
召睡醒睁眼，就发现自己半躺在一张舒适柔软的大床上，黑魔坐在他的床边，手里捏着一张雕金工坊的说明书。  
看见召唤睁眼，黑魔露出一个微笑：“这具人偶总算成功启动了。”  
然后黑魔就在床边自顾自地念起了使用说明书。说明书的内容包括要每天给人偶身体里的动力炉补充“燃料”（食物和水），定期给人偶清洁身体内外（洗澡、排泄），因为是高仿真人偶，所以只要把他的身体放平，他就会自动合上双眼，看着就像是睡着了一样。  
“还挺像个真人的？”黑魔念玩说明书，短促地笑了一声。然后他就抱起召唤的身体，把召唤在床上放平。  
在黑魔的注视中，召唤的眼睛缓缓合上了。  
【阿召……他的逻辑是这样的……上一个调教他的人没有解除他的“人偶”模式，而黑魔念的那份说明书又进一步加固了他对自己的“人偶”认知。所以，当黑魔放平他的身体后，他就顺从了黑魔给出的指令，合上双眼。  
【“反正我依旧是个‘人偶’。”  
看见召唤很顺从地在被放平身体后合上双眼，黑魔在心里长长地舒了一口气。  
虽然就算阿召不配合，他也有办法把场面给圆下去（比如“新买的人偶怎么故障了？”），但他刚才，确实是在心里捏了一把冷汗。  
但黑魔面上还是十分镇定的。  
紧接着，他就把躺平的召唤又摆弄回坐姿，而召唤也跟着他的动作，又重新睁开了眼睛。  
随后，黑魔走出房间，召唤听见他在书房里悉悉索琐地找了半天东西，回来的时候，手里拿着一份特别长的说明书，和一个精巧的机械核心。  
看了一眼说明书后，黑魔摘下了召唤佩戴的职业水晶，然后打开机械核心，把它套在职业水晶外面，又将水晶佩戴回召唤身上。  
然后黑魔对着召唤一抬右手，召唤感觉自己左臂上面附着的以太绳索猛地收紧了，牵着他的左臂也向上抬起，宛如面对镜子一般，做出了一个跟黑魔对应着的抬手的动作。  
就这样，召唤顺从着从以太绳索上传递过来的，黑魔的引导，慢吞吞、磕磕绊绊地下床，穿好简单宽松的居家服  
但就是这样一套最简单最基本的生活动作，也花了整整一个小时才完成。  
黑魔似乎也是新接触这套器械的样子。好不容易给召唤穿好衣服后，他直接瘫坐到自己的椅子上，用胳膊擦汗……结果因为忘记解除以太绳索，导致对面的召唤也跟着做了相同的动作，然后……从椅子上滑下来，摊平在地上，用胳膊擦汗。  
【黑魔看见召唤从椅子上摔下来后，翻了个白眼。也没看召唤，只是自言自语地说了一句：“算了，回头再调试这个据说是最新款的人偶核心……我得先歇会。”  
至于睡觉……召唤每天自然都是和黑魔一起睡的。  
裸睡，坦诚相见。  
然后……因为召是“人偶”嘛……所以黑魔更多的是在半睡半醒的阶段，像是小孩子玩洋娃娃一般的揉搓召的身体……但，从来都不给召在床上爽到和释放的机会。  
很多次，召唤清晨醒来，感觉到黑魔的小兄弟特别精神地顶着他的屁股……可黑魔也从来都不会在床上拿他的身体自慰……召唯一的释放机会是在浴室里，方便冲洗清洁的时候——黑魔会直接用手帮他撸到卸货。  
但这种时候，还是因为召是“人偶”，所以，召全身上下，只有第三条腿是可以自由活动的，其他的部分必须保持静止。

无效君 21:59:26  
召本人还有任何感觉么……

建筑神 21:59:45  
召一直都有感觉的。但是他拒绝交流。哪怕是被黑魔捧着脸互相对视，他的眼神也是散的，不会聚焦在黑魔的脸上。

无效君 22:05:19  
这是根本认不出来人了吧

建筑神 22:05:43  
而黑魔……渐渐的，似乎也真的当召是个人偶了一样？他依旧继续着自己的“调教师”副职，偶尔会带着其他人回来调教。而这种时候，召就会被黑魔提前安置进一旁一个有玻璃门的大柜子里，像个“人偶”一样地旁观。

无效君 22:06:06  
或者说认出来了，但是应激反应导致他没有任何反应

建筑神 22:07:12  
不知道，不清楚……召拒绝交流，所以没有人知道他这个阶段的想法。  
而随着时间的推移，召对于以太提线的服从性也越来越好——黑魔甚至可以用以太提线控制着召，和自己面对面，像是在照镜子一样，伴着弦乐琴播放的乐曲一起跳一支萨维奈舞。  
差不多也就是从这个时期开始，黑魔在床上不再只是单方面的，他去抚摸、亵玩召唤的身体……他开始操控着召唤的手，来抚慰自己。  
不过，也不知道究竟是出于什么原因……是职业病？还是被快感冲昏头脑以至于无法再分心去操控以太提线？或者……依旧是老一套的，单纯只是想要给自己减少清洁床品这一部分的工作量？ 黑魔在操控召唤的手撸自己鸟，跟他在床上摸召唤相同部位时，是一个德行的——总是会在差着一点就要释放时停下来，给两个人盖好被子，然后……睡觉。  
召唤一般是平躺着的，眼睛紧紧地合着。但如果这里有个夜视能力特别好的人在，就能看到召唤的眼珠在眼皮下面动来动去的。  
而黑魔的睡姿一般都是侧躺着，面朝着召……偶尔黑魔的手还会和召唤的手搭在一起。  
这段……相对来说比较平稳的日子迎来终结的起点，是在召唤把自己变成“人偶”的那一年的降神节庆典上。  
那天……黑魔大概是被节日氛围给感染了吧？总之，突发奇想，给自己和召唤都换了东方款式的振袖礼服，化了精致的女装，用毛茸茸的皮草大披肩遮掩住喉结，然后一起手拉着手传送到了黄金港，去看东方的降神节庆典。

聆听君 23:19:37  
！振袖我可以（

建筑神 23:22:13  
他们远远地从望海楼门前旁观了三条花街上的花魁游街……黑魔看到花魁的尊容后，看了眼身边依旧像是散着眼神的召唤，用尾指沾了点自己唇上的胭脂，补到召唤嘴唇上胭脂有些薄了的地方，低声在召唤耳边说：“我还是更喜欢看你～”  
随后黑魔牵着召唤的手，用以太提线控制着召唤的身体，两个人慢悠悠地沿着人比较少的道路，在黄金港逛起了街。每当有比较大量的人群路过他们身边时，黑魔就会把召唤护在身侧。乍一看，两个人甚至有些像是一对姊妹花，黑魔是已经到了盛开年龄的姐姐，召唤是含苞待放还十分青涩的妹妹。  
逛到小金街时，人实在太多，过不去……于是黑魔就买了一张旁边无地鼓座的门票，一起进去看戏  
那天演的是一出净瑠璃（木偶戏），戏的载体是远东之国木偶，剧本的内容却是从艾欧泽亚那边传过来的故事——讲的是一个技艺高超的雕金匠，因为痴迷于非人种族的美色，制造了一个美轮美奂的人偶，并设法以人偶为载体，试图召唤虚无界的魅魔前来附身，以期让人偶成为比三条花街上的花魁更加迷人的女子……结果大家自然都是知道的，雕金匠召来的妖异出了问题，人偶从美女变成了丑八怪……最终拯救了雕金匠的，还是他平时一直觉得是黄脸婆的老婆大人——厨刀+平底锅，简直就是战神附体～！  
整出剧目在众人被逗乐后的哄笑声里落场，黑魔也牵起召唤的手，两个人跟在人群的最后面，慢悠悠地往外走。  
剧场出口这会儿正好有人在派发纪念品，发到最后的黑魔和召唤时，纪念品刚好不够了……黑魔本来想说没关系，他们就是临时来玩的，剧看得开心就足够了，有没有纪念品都行。  
但是发放纪念品的人偏偏不是普通的侍者，而是剧本的作者，听见黑魔说喜欢新剧，忍不住就开了话匣子。黑魔因为剧场门口的人依然很多不急着离开，就随口跟剧本作者聊了起来……聊天期间，那个剧本作者忽然问黑魔，为什么召唤的眼神看着不太对劲？为了掩饰召唤正在扮演“人偶”的事情，黑魔一时情急，扯谎说自己的妹妹（召唤）自幼视力就有问题。  
剧本作者听了之后，连叹可惜、可怜……然后，这个人就把自己在准备今天这出新剧时，随手写的各种废弃了的草稿本子送给了黑魔，理由则是“虽然都是些不入流的小故事，但闲来无事，随便念两个给令妹听了解闷还是没问题的。”  
总之，那天晚上，黑和召外出游玩结束后，除了计划里要采买的各种远东美食、稀罕玩物之外，就这样又多了一本免费赠送的睡前读物。  
而这本……明显用了很久，又破又旧的小册子上，零零散散的，记录了大概有十几个小故事。  
有意思的是，这些故事，几乎都是跟“人偶”、“玩偶”有关系的。有类似……一个特别顽皮，喜欢撒谎的木偶，只要一说谎，鼻子就会变长。还有父母用来哄小孩睡着的玩具小熊，在小孩子睡着后会站在床头，跟那些专门来让小孩做噩梦的妖怪打斗，打得耳朵都掉了，满肚子棉花乱飞，不得不连夜求助于家里的蜘蛛老鼠小猫咪，让老鼠帮忙把散落的棉花收集回来，让蜘蛛帮忙把掉了一半的耳朵缝缝好，让小猫咪帮忙先替自己在小主人怀里窝一会儿，免得小主人发现怀里少了小熊，哭着醒来，暴露出自己刚被人打得破破烂烂的的现状（一旦暴露，就会被丢掉。被丢掉了，谁能来守护小主人的梦境不被噩梦打扰呢？）猫在这个故事里是最忙的……又要把脊背靠在小崽子怀里，忍着小崽子把自己一身油光水滑的整齐皮毛撸得凌乱不堪，一边还要用猫爪子帮忙，一抓一按地把老鼠们收集回来的棉花塞回小熊肚子里，并帮忙用爪钩大概固定一下小熊的毛绒外皮，好方便蜘蛛进行缝补。毕竟蜘蛛只是一只小虫子，力气还是很小的。  
也有一些看着像是无地鼓座当晚剧目前身的故事……比如 从前有一个精擅雕刻技艺的国王，他刻了一尊自己认为的，世界上最美丽的女人的雕像，并爱上了它。从此，国王迫切地希望雕像能够活过来，变成真正的女人——他要娶她为妻。但石像自己怎么可能活过来呢？  
于是，陷入这令人绝望的爱情里的国王向着神明祈祷……大概，神真的听见了他的祈愿？总之，某一天，神使出现，并告诉国王，收集足够的水晶，放在石像的身边。当水晶里蕴含的以太逐渐渗透进石像的身体里，并最终将石像同化成饱含以太的水晶材质后，对石像许下永结同心的誓言，然后石像就能活过来，成为你的王后了。然而这套仪式，本质上还是……制造蛮神。所以，这个国家几乎是以肉眼可见的速度在衰败下去。最后终结了这场闹剧的，是厨房里一个经常出现醉以太症状的侍女，她用平底锅打碎了已经彻底水晶化马上就要转变成为蛮神的雕像，挽救了整个王国。  
黑魔翻看这些故事时，时不时就会看得入迷。  
然后，黑魔就在自己入睡之前，加了一个搂着召唤，给召唤念故事的小节目。（用以太提线把召放到自己胸口靠着，召的耳朵就贴在黑魔的胸口，可以听见心跳）  
这对木偶自然也是被交给负责后勤的女人来保管了。她像对待其他孩童一样，给木偶擦洗干净身体，梳理好头发，换上虽然破旧但浆洗干净的合身衣物。但做完这一切，木偶依然是木偶，呆滞的眼睛空洞地望着女人。  
然后，忽然有一天，有一个武士来清点仓库了……在武士离开后，女人进入仓库，去查看放睡神香的袋子，发现没被动过……她觉得有点诧异，但也没太放在心上。直到睡前，给院子里的小孩子们洗漱时，她才突然发现，孩子少了一个。  
这件事被直接上报到了国主那里。国主震怒，带着人直接去了武士家，找到了卧榻上衣冠不整的武士和孩子……但是，孩子没有事，被武士在卧榻上玩弄的，是那对人偶，孩子只是被武士带来当一个现场指导，告诉武士，那些贵族是怎么对待他们的。  
这事最终不了了之……毕竟，木偶终究只是木偶……  
但从那之后，武士们就经常隔三差五地来借用这对木偶……当它们被还回来时，身体上每一个关节，每一道缝隙，几乎都填塞满了那些男人特有的体液。

聆听君 1:08:44  
这个让我想到肠子那本书里那个医疗用模型人的故事（

建筑神 1:11:31  
我确实是在……试图改编（MD，太难了……我现在超级佩服那些融梗能手）最终让这个女人发疯，做出渎职之事的原因，是武士们以审核案件为理由，集体来到后勤仓库的杂乱小院，把所有的小孩都召集起来……然后，他们围出一个圈，把小孩子们围进圈里，把那对木偶摆到最中间，然后告诉那些小孩：  
“去吧，去把那些贵族们对你们做过的事，在木偶们的身上重现出来。”  
当女人听见声音，从凌乱的仓库里出来查看时，她看到的只有武士们围出来的人墙……而在人墙包围的圆圈里，那些原本像是木偶一样的小孩们，在疯狂摆弄着被他们包围在最中间的那对木偶，发出稚嫩而又野蛮的叫喊声。  
最后，直到武士们因为看得厌倦了，纷纷转身离开，女人才终于有机会来到那对木偶旁，拉开那些已经陷入疯狂的小孩子。（在这之前，她能做的，只有拼命捶打武士们的脊背，然后被一把甩开到旁边的泥地上）  
在这之后……不管女人怎么藏匿那对木偶，小孩子们总是有办法把它们找出来，然后……就像是他们曾经被对待的那样，去摆弄那对木偶……  
最终……女人选择了渎职——她背上那对木偶，带着从仓库里偷来的武士们的打刀，骑走属于武士们的战马，试图逃离延夏。  
国主身边的忍者在红玉海海边的一个火堆旁找到了女人。在轻松缴械了女人毫无章法地砍过来的打刀后，他们绑缚住女人，将她押回延夏，去向国主复命。  
国主问她，为何会突然犯下这样严重的罪行……女人没有任何辩解，只是请求处死自己，因为她见追兵咬得太紧，就直接烧死了被她带走的那两个“孩子”。  
国主吃了一惊。派出去的忍者见状，上前禀告国主，他们赶到时，在女人身旁火堆留下的灰烬里，发现的只有木偶的残骸，并没有任何属于人类的部件。  
哭笑不得的国主驳回了女人的祈求，将她投入牢狱，为自己盗走打刀和战马的渎职罪服刑。在女人被忍者们带走之前，被女人神志不清的傻话气笑了的国主反问女人：“既然你这么喜欢小孩子，为什么不找个人结婚，然后自己生一个呢？”  
但她最后还是用腰带把自己挂到了屋梁上，自缢而死。  
小册子上这最后一个故事到了这里就结束了。  
故事的作者在最后一页画了张错综复杂的关系草图，人像木偶一样能被束缚被控制，木偶又能像人一样被侵害被杀死……两者之间的边界又清晰又模糊……  
黑魔念完故事，发了好一会呆。在他搂着召唤，一起陷入黑沉的梦乡里之前，他忽然问召唤：  
“什么时候，我才能再听见你对我说一声‘狗黑魔’呢？”  
召唤当然没有回答他。人偶怎么会说话呢？  
第二天早上，召唤被尿意憋醒，但依旧躺着，等着黑魔来扶他起身。但他等了很久，黑魔却依然在睡，一直都没有动静。  
然后召唤就在心里想……我再等五分钟，五分钟之后，黑魔再不醒，我就通过以太提线，反过来把他提出被窝，丢到地板上，让他被冻醒并且以为是自己睡相太差。  
召唤一边想着，一边偷偷摸摸地通过以太提线，摆弄黑魔的手指……但他也就等了不到四分钟，就先被回笼觉抓住，又一次睡过去了。  
【over】  
【原本想的结尾是……黑魔因为喝了某种药，把控制权让渡给召唤，然后召唤反过来，像控制提线木偶一样控制黑魔。但这个结尾被我吃了。  
老实说……这个故事我没搞好。翻车了。


End file.
